


Unfinished Works & Plot Bunnies

by alexandeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Collection of works that will never be finished (by me) and the occassional plot bunny. They are up for adoption and anyone can play with them, feel free to share the link when you do! I only ask that you credit me for the original idea.Trigger warnings will be in chapter notes.This is (mostly) Harry Potter but other fandoms might make an appearance. Everything will be tagged accordingly.





	1. Rules & Information

Rules & Information:

 

  1. Anyone can pick up an abandoned work or plot bunny
  2. Just credit me for the original idea, anything else is up to you
  3. If you share the link to your work, I will link it here so others can find it (but you don't have to)
  4. Triggers will be posted in the notes for each chapter



More things may be added at a later date

 

**Edit 4/3/19:**

I might come back to these works one day (if I find inspiration, motivation etc) but it is unlikely! However, you never know! It doesn't change that anyone can pick them up and play with them themselves :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius finds Fem!Harry at the Dursleys and adopts her after discovering she is abused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Child Abuse, Child Neglect
> 
> Fem!Harry, Harry is Raised By Others, Good Malfoys

Lucius preferred not to venture out into the muggle world, he hated their boring streets and their narrow minds. He would much rather spend time with his son and his lovers. Still, sometimes it was impossible to avoid visiting with muggles. Especially considering he owned several companies and sometimes they required his attention. 

So he had dressed in a muggle-style suit instead of robes and had apparated into Little Whinging. He had a meeting with one Vernon Dursley to determine whether to fire the man or not. He had received a lot of complaints about the man and as he hated to be disturbed, he had decided to intervene before he received more of them. 

He rang the doorbell, making sure he looked bored and annoyed but not impolite. This was something his father had drilled into him from a very young age. Lucius had decided to not be as stern with his own son and hoped it would turn out alright. After the issues he, Severus and Narcissa had gone through to have a child, he only wanted to make sure his little Dragon lacked nothing. 

A small child dressed in rags opened the door, “Good morning, sir.” The kid said politely and stepped aside so Lucius could enter. 

A man, Vernon Dursley likely, entered the hallway and hissed at the child, “Into your cupboard.” Then he smiled at Lucius, “Mr Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you in person.” 

“Mr Dursley,” Lucius said with a drawl, “I’m afraid I am here on less than pleasant business. Quite unfortunate really, as I am missing out on spending time with my family to be here. Had to come all the way from Wiltshire to be here.” He said with a hint of annoyance. Of course, being a wizard, the trip had taken 3 seconds but the muggle didn’t need to know that. 

“I assure you, I am a good employee sir, the very best.” Dursley said, “No need to listen to that riff-raff.” He said dismissively, then glared at the child that was still standing in the hallway, “I told you to go to your cupboard you little freak,” He hissed and shook the child roughly. 

“If I am to presume your treat my other employees as you treat children, I am not very impressed.” Lucius said darkly. “Is that your son?” 

“No, that’s just my wife’s niece. Good-for-nothing child, her parents too. Drunks, got themselves killed and we got saddled with a delinquent.” Dursley grumbled. 

“And that permits you to treat a child worse than one would treat a rat,” Lucius glared at the man, “to treat a child worse than one would treat the worst criminal?” He said angrily. He took a breath to calm himself, “If you think raising this child is such a burden, allow me to take her with me. My son would love to have a sibling.” He stated. 

“Just take the little freak,” Dursley said, “now what about my job?” 

“You no longer have a job at my firm, luckily you have one less mouth to feed, Mr Dursley. Be glad I did not do worse. However, should I ever discover you harmed another child, I will make sure you will never see the light of day again.” Lucius stated. Then he looked at the child and softened, “Come now, child, I will not harm you.” He said and held out his hand. The kid hesitantly took it and Lucius led her away from the house. 

He walked to a secluded area and knelt down in front of the child, “You are safe now, I will never let anyone harm you again.” Lucius said softly, “What’s your name?” 

The child thought for a second, “Aunt sometimes calls me Harriet, but mostly they call me freak or girl.” She stated, “I would like to be called something else, will you choose?” She asked softly. 

“How about I take you to my husband and wife and our son and we ask them?” Lucius suggested. The girl just nodded in reply. “Now, this will feel a bit odd but hold on to me tightly,” Lucius said, “it’s a special way to travel.” He explained. 

After ensuring Harriet was holding on to him, Lucius apparated to his family home. The girl looked a little sick once they landed and wobbled. 

“Feels weird,” She said softly. 

“The first time is always the worst.” Lucius said and helped to balance the child. 

“Is it magic?” The girl whispered, her voice barely audible. 

“Yes, indeed. You know magic then, clever child?” Lucius was pleased. 

The girl nodded quickly, “Aunt says I’m not supposed to talk about it, that it’s freaky but sometimes I make strange things happen.” She said and looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Luna/Harry, Severus/Tom. The group are working to destroy Rita. Good Dark Side. Harry is Severus's and Tom's son (could be biological or adopted).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this snippet.

“I believe it is time to print that article, Rita,” Harry said with a smirk, “They won't know what hit them.”

“The Queen Bee will be Queen no more.” Luna added. 

“I look forward to seeing that man and his minions dethroned.” Rita said, “I still haven't forgiven that Know-It-All for trapping me.” 

“She will get what she deserves,” Harry promised, “I have to go now, I need to be back at Hogwarts soon before he suspects something.” 

“I will take you back, son.” Severus said and kissed Tom's cheek, “Soon we won't have to travel back and forth.” 

“I look forward to it, my love.” Tom smiled, “We will destroy the old coot.” 

“We will,” Harry said with determination. He took his girlfriend's, Luna, hand and Severus apparated to Hogwarts with the pair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius saves Harry, Good Dark Side/Malfoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Child Abuse, Child Neglect

Lucius immediately recognised the boy, even though his features were slightly obscured by the way he was hunched over. Still, Lucius knew who the boy was without a doubt. There were very few wizards who didn’t know who Harry Potter was and Draco’s endless letters had described the child very thoroughly. 

What Lucius hadn’t expected was to see him here, hunched over and standing in the rain. A black eye and bruises on his arms. His clothing was worn down and had holes. He wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks. He looked in worse shape than some of the children in Knockturn Alley. Nothing like you would expect the saviour of the Wizarding World to be. 

He decided to approach Harry, carefully but made sure to make noise as he did not wish to startle him. He had seen enough abused people to know when to take caution. His wife was a skilled healer and had always opened up their home to people who could not go to St. Mungo’s for whatever reason. Some just couldn’t afford the treatments there, others were on the run from the Ministry and others had been abused but did not wish to report whoever had wronged them. Narcissa treated them all just as gently, she believed no one should go without medical care when they needed it. 

So Lucius made sure his footsteps were audible so the boy would notice him coming. Indeed, when Lucius was a few steps away, Harry looked up at him. His eyes were wide for a moment, but then his expression became more neutral. Like he was just going for a stroll and wasn’t sporting bruises in the middle of the pouring rain.


	5. Dancing Only Ever Makes Us Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around this bunny: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775065/chapters/39593251
> 
> Harry accidentally becomes Tom's father. Some character bashing (Dumbledore, Some Weasleys??) De-aging, Good Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one version of this, I tried about 5 versions but couldn't make it work quite like I imagined. Hopefully someone else will pick this up and make it work!

In hindsight, Harry supposes, he probably should have taken a moment or two to reconsider messing with an undoubtedly ancient ritual. But he had thought one of his schoolmates just died, he had been stressed about that ridiculous and potentially deadly tournament all year and he had ended up in a graveyard with Wormtail and Voldemort, who as per usual wanted to harm him. 

Harry had been pissed off and all he could think about was to fuck with Voldemort's nefarious plans. It seemed like a really great idea at the time and technically it had worked. 

Obviously Voldemort hadn't meant to turn into a toddler with no memories of who he used to be. So Harry had stopped whatever evil overlord plan he was attempting to enact. In fact, one could argue that Harry had finally defeated him for good. 

Of course not everyone was as optimistic about the whole thing which was demonstrated by the amount of people yelling at him and toddler Tom. 

The toddler lets out a sob and tries to wipe his tears away. Instinctively Harry hugs him and starts to whisper to him in parseltongue. 

“It's okay, Tom, I will keep you safe.” Harry hisses softly, “This must be very scary.” 

Tom nods and then smiles at Harry. 

“Knew daddy would come for me, I told matron but she didn't believe me,” He hisses excitedly, “You came for me daddy.” 

“Of course,” Harry replies and smiles reassuringly.

He picks the boy up and Tom buries his face in Harry’s neck. Harry glares around the room. 

“Can you all please use your inside voices? You are terrifying him.” He states. 

“It's You-Know-Who,” Ron complains and uses a few very creative curse words, “you can't protect him. He is evil, we have to kill him.” He draws his wand and aims it at Harry and Tom. 

Harry focuses all his power and puts up a shield surrounding them, never even thinking about using his wand. Then he yells Expelliarmus and disarms Ron. 

He lets out a deep sigh, “He is a toddler with no clue about any evil. I am not letting anyone harm a child.” He gives them a deviant look, “You will have to kill me first.” 

He whispers some reassuring words to Tom and rocks him lightly. One of the few things he remembers about his mom is her rocking him to sleep. He hopes it will work on Tom too. 

“It is a rare day indeed when I find myself to be in agreement with Mr. Potter but that child has no knowledge of being the Dark Lord. If he had I am most certain we would all be suffering in horrendous ways.” Snape states, his voice nor his face betraying any emotions. 

Harry knows the man was supporting him, for some reason it isn't surprising at all. 

“We can't listen to Snape he is a death eater.” Ron protests, loudly of course. 

“100 points from Gryffindor for being an ignorant child.” Snape sighs almost sounding bored. Then he turns to Harry, “May I approach, I want to assess what ritual was used?” 

Harry nods his consent and watches in fascination as Snape uses a complex spell on him and Tom. 

“Well, Mr Potter, you have become a father.” Snape says, “Instead of a ritual to regain his old body, you changed the ritual into the Paternitatem Mutatio ritual.” 

Harry hears Hermione gasp. 

“That's a very ancient ritual that precedes blood adoptions.” She says, her eyes wide. “And Harry did this by accident?” 

“It would appear so Miss Granger.” Snape says, his lip twitching as though he wanted to smile but changed his mind at the very last minute. “The ritual fell out of favor because it binds father and child together and makes it impossible for them to hurt each other. Your families are now merged, giving you control over the Slytherin and Gaunt lordships and making Tom the Potter heir.” 

“While this is all nice, I do not think Harry should be concerning himself with these matters, Severus. He is after all but a child himself.” Dumbledore says hurriedly. 

Harry narrows his eyes, “I think it is most certainly something I should concern myself with. After all, everyone in the magical world deemed me mature enough to deal with a dangerous tournament which very well could have killed me.” He says furiously, “I have faced the Dark Lord several times, I have dealt with and seen the most terrible things and you think I shouldn't concern myself with my future? With my son, Albus?” 

“Mr Potter,” McGonagall warns, “Respect.” 

“I am merely treating people with the respect they gave me. I am not letting the Headmaster decide anything about my son's life. He left me with those blasted demons. He allowed me to be abused.” 

“Now, my boy, I am sure it is just a slight misunderstanding. I am certain your relatives care for you.” Dumbledore says nervously. 

“Can you clarify, Mr. Potter?” Snape asks. 

“Now there is so need, Severus. All is most certainly well.” Dumbledore quickly says. 

“All is not well,” Harry glares at the Headmaster, “my relatives beat me, starved me and locked me in a cupboard. Did you know that before I went to Hogwarts, the cupboard was my bedroom while my cousin had a second bedroom? Hell I was nearly 6 when I found out my name wasn't Freak.” He smiles sadly. 

“You told me he was treated like a prince.” Snape snaps, “That he was taught all about our world and that he had everything he desired.” 

Harry snorts, “I knew nothing about magic until Hagrid arrived,” he looks down and feels himself start to shake, “my family hates magic, they tried to beat it out of me. They told me my parents were a bunch of drunks who died in a car crash. I begged the Headmaster to allow me to stay at Hogwarts but he refused. He said the blood wards needed to keep me safe but it couldn't keep me safe from them.” 

“This is unforgivable Albus.” Snape says angrily, “Unbelievable too, that you made such a grave error again. Unless you meant to do so of course?” He looks at Dumbledore in shock, “Did you?” 

“The blood wards were really important, it's- it was needed to protect Harry from Voldemort.” Dumbledore looks around him panicked. 

“I told you they were the worst sort of muggles.” Minerva shakes her head angrily, “I shall inform the board of this Albus. I am sorry but this is simply unheard of.” 

“It was for the greater good.” Albus says defensively. “I merely did what I thought was best.” 

“I am sure you did, Albus, which is why you are unfit to be a Headmaster.” Minerva states, her voice pained. 

The days in which everyone followed the man blindly were over. Unbeknownst to Harry, Magic blessed him for he had restored the balance of their world. 

Tears stream down Harry's face and he holds Tom closely to his chest. Hermione wraps her arms around them and hugs them tightly. 

“I am here for you Harry, I'll ask my parents if you can stay with us this summer.” She says softly, “Both of you.”


	6. Dancing Only Ever Makes Us Brave Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of Dancing Only Ever Makes Us Brave

In hindsight Harry knew he should have at least considered the consequences of altering an undoubtedly ancient ritual without knowing what would happen. He knew that messing around with magic he didn't understand was an incredibly awful idea. He should have thought about all these things but of course he hadn't. 

He had just been so fucking furious about everything and all he could think about was that he had to stop Voldemort. He wanted the never-ending shit show that was his life to end and be normal for a change. Of course he never got to be normal. 

He might not have known what the ritual was meant to do but he was pretty sure it wasn't this. Harry very much doubted Voldemort intended to turn into a rather clingy toddler. 

Up until now Harry had locked away all of his emotions. He hadn't dared to think about everything that had happened. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Cedric die. Over and over he watched his friend's body drop to the cold ground of the graveyard. It was unbearable. 

Harry wasn't sure how he had managed to bring them all with him, how he had carried three people with him to the portkey and brought them to Hogwarts. Perhaps it was just pure adrenaline. 

He had given Cedric’s body to his grieving father. He needed to force himself to keep going, to not break down and wish it was him who was dead. 

He handed Wormtail over to the Minister and the dozen of Aurors accompanying the man. It would certainly keep them busy and he wanted the rat to pay for all the terrible things he had done. For his betrayals and the lives he had taken. 

Finally Harry sat down. The toddler was still clinging to him and, Harry realised, was crying. 

He started to rock the boy gently, the way he remembered his mum used to do. It was one of the only things he remembered about his parents. 

Voldemort had taken them. Had taken Cedric. Voldemort was now a little kid except the little kid wasn't Voldemort. Because nothing in this damn world was ever simple. 

“Daddy?” The boy hissed softly. 

“It's alright, little one,” Harry hissed in reply, “I am here.” 

This wasn't Voldemort, no not at all. This was Tom Riddle long before he had lost his sanity and his faith in the world. Before he had become the evil creature who had killed so many people and had hurt so many more with his cruel ways. 

“I knew you would come for me, Matron wouldn't believe me but you came.” Tom hissed happily.

“Of course Tommy.” Harry replied and Tom hugged him tightly. 

Dumbledore approached him and Tom, his age reflected in his eyes. He look exhausted. Harry knew Cedric’s death had to be hard on him too. 

To his surprise, Dumbledore did not speak of Cedric. He eyed Tom suspiciously and looked at Harry in confusion. 

“Did Voldemort return?” Dumbledore asked. 

Harry sighed, “Not quite.” He stated and looked around him, “This is not a conversation we should have here.” 

“Very well,” Dumbledore said, “let's head into my office and inform the others.”


	7. Dancing Only Ever Makes Us Brave Version 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another version of Dancing Only Ever Makes Us Brave. Title taken from the song by Nimmo by the way :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Abuse, Neglect

In hindsight, Harry realises, it was an absolutely terrible idea. If he had been thinking, he might have considered the consequences of altering a ritual but he very clearly had not been thinking. No, he had been running on pure adrenaline and fury and all he had considered was that he had to stop Voldemort. 

Which, technically he has. Although Harry very much doubts that people meant for him to turn Voldemort into a toddler. He definitely didn't mean to himself. But neither did he mean to take part of some deadly tournament or be whisked away to some graveyard. So really, he doesn't get what the issue is. 

Voldemort can't do much as a toddler. Except maybe cry someone to death. Harry is pretty sure he doesn't even remember being Voldemort or anything about his life really. 

So Harry had taken the toddler, Pettigrew and Cedric, who thankfully lived because Wormtail was such an incompetent asshole, with him back to Hogwarts. 

Sirius' name was now cleared because you can't be accused of killing a very alive person and even the Ministry was incapable of ignoring the fact that Peter Pettigrew was right there on the Quidditch field.

It has been keeping them very occupied, a fact Harry is very grateful of because he has no desire to explain to the Minister he acquired a toddler version of Voldemort. He knows they tend to go for Azkaban first and look at the facts later. If someone is lucky, at least. Most people aren't. 

In any case, dealing with Dumbledore and the others is bad enough. Harry wonders if there is a way to shut them all up and then he remembers he is a wizard. 

He doesn't know which spell he uses but everyone is quiet and is simply looking at Harry and the toddler who had started to cry. 

The boy is sitting in his lap and Harry is rocking him lightly. 

“Shhh, little one,” Harry hisses soothingly, “It's going to be fine, we will figure it out.” 

Parseltongue seems the most logical way to communicate, he just hopes Voldemort will be able to follow. Although, Harry thinks, he should probably refrain from calling him Voldemort. If his theory is correct the boy has no memory of being a murderous madman after all. 

“Knew daddy would come for me,” Tom says happily, “I told Matron but she didn't believe me, but you are really here daddy.” 

Harry knows Tom Riddle's father never picked him up but he doesn't focus on this. It doesn't matter anyways, considering the fact the boy apparently believes Harry is his father. He isn't quite sure what to do with this information. 

“Of course Tom,” Harry hisses in reply, “I am here.” 

Tom smiles at him and then decides Harry's lap is an excellent place for a nap. How Harry wishes he was a little kid! 

He undoes the spell on everyone in the room and sighs. 

“Please, do use your inside voices,” He says, “Tom is sleeping.” 

He continues to rock the boy gently. One of the few memories Harry has of his mother is her rocking him to sleep. 

“I think we should kill him,” Ron says and looks at Tom in disgust, “I mean it's You-Know-Who!” 

Harry looks at him in horror, “He's a freaking baby with no memories of who he used to be. He thinks I'm his father.” He takes a deep breath and makes sure to keep his voice steady, “I am not going to kill a child. That's exactly what Voldemort would do.”

“But that- that is him,” Ron raises his voice. 

Tom stirs and for a moment Harry thinks he will wake up. To his relief the boy just starts to snore. He isn't sure why he feels so protective of him. Perhaps none of it makes sense but it feels so right. 

“This is Tom Riddle long before he ever became Voldemort. Long before he even considered it.” Harry shakes his head, “I'm not letting anyone kill him.” 

“Harry, my boy, it is quite inevitable that he will become the horror he once was.” Dumbledore speaks up. 

Harry glares at the old man, “Why? Because he was eventually sorted into Slytherin? Because you have decided he is to be evil?! He is a fucking toddler.” He spits out. “He doesn't remember who he was. This is a boy who still has faith in the world and who still has hope. I won't let you crush him.”

Dumbledore looks at Harry in shock, “Harry, you must understand that-” 

“I understand quite clearly, headmaster.” Harry interrupts him, “You only care for your elaborate game of chess and it's hurting real people. I will no longer be a part of it.” He looks down at Tom, “I don't know what happened during that ritual but what I do know is that Voldemort will no longer be a threat. If anyone bothers me or my son I will be going to another school of magic. Perhaps Durmstrang will take me.” 

“Potter you idiot child,” Snape says sounding like a mix between bored and furious, “What did you do to mess with an undoubtedly ancient ritual?” 

“First of all, Wormtail did the ritual. He is- It's Wormtail,” Harry waves dismissively, “And… when he wanted to use my blood and said some crap about it needing to be unwillingly given I kind of said that I would give it willingly,” He smiles awkwardly, “Thought it might stop the ritual?” 

“Merlin have mercy on us all,” Snape was rubbing his temples, “if they used the ritual I think they did, you are now indeed bound to the Dark Lord as his father.”

“Well, as far as messed up rituals go, we could do a lot worse,” Harry states, “I mean… so I am now a dad and Voldemort is a toddler but at least no one else died.” 

“That… makes sense,” Hermione speaks up. “I will find you some books about raising children.” She smiles encouragingly. 

“Mr. Potter have you forgotten that you are a 14 year old school boy? You cannot possibly raise a child.” McGonagall says nervously while Molly Weasley was already attempting to take Tom from his lap. 

Harry throws up a shield around him and Tom. 

“Do not touch him.” He says dangerously, then forces himself to calm down. 

All the adults and Ron look at him in shock. Harry might have been amused by this, had the situation been less severe. 

“Hogwarts: A History and the school rules state that students and staff members who have children will be accomodated. This means they receive private rooms and that they can hire someone to watch their child when they are in classes. As Professor Snape has pointed out that Harry is now Tom’s father, these rules very clearly apply.” Hermione explains with her hands on her hips, “The school has to follow the rules or face inquiry from the Board.” 

“Should the school not accommodate me and my son, I shall have to drop out or seek my education elsewhere,” Harry adds. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I am putting my son in bed. We have to go shopping tomorrow.” 

He gets up and walks out of the room carrying Tom. He is relieved that at least Hermione was supporting him, he has never been happier to have her as a friend. 

_ 

Harry isn't sure it will be safe to return to the Gryffindor Tower with Tom, so he locates a classroom that hasn't been used in years and transfigures one of the desks into a crib. He places Tom in the crib and watches as the boy continues to sleep peacefully. 

“I will make sure you get the childhood every child should get,” Harry says softly, “the one I doubt either one of us received. I promise you will be cared for and that you will know love.” 

He takes of his shirt and turns it into a blanket which he drapes over Tom. 

“Were you not cared for, Mr Potter?” Snape says suddenly. 

Harry had not seen the professor walk in. He doesn't know why, he usually tended to be aware of the dangers surrounding him. 

“I was… no I was not,” Harry’s voice shakes a little, “They… my bedroom was a cupboard for nearly 11 years.” He smiles sadly. 

“The Headmaster implied you were treated like a prince.” Snape sounds regretful and somber. 

“Dumbledore says a lot of things, especially in the name of the greater good.” Harry says, his hands trembling with anger, “I begged him not to send me back the first two years. After that I learned it was no use, he would just say it was a misunderstanding. That my relatives cared for me.” He shakes his head and lets out a bitter laugh, “I might be new to caring for a child but I doubt them locking up, beating them and treating them like a house elf is the correct way to show that.” 

“My father… he was a cruel man. A drunk and a very mean one. I begged the Headmaster to let me remain at Hogwarts or go elsewhere but he refused me again and again.” Snape looks of in the distance, anger reflected in his dark eyes. 

“I am sorry, sir.” Harry says genuinely. “I am sorry you suffered.” He reaches out and hugs his teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war Harry doesn't really talk to anyone. The only people he sees are Andromeda and Teddy, who he lives with at Grimmauld Place. 
> 
> He used to be in a relationship with Severus but his memories of this were taken. Now Severus is (believed to be) dead and remembering hurts. Severus gave Harry his memories right before he died. 
> 
> Andromeda’s heart is breaking for Harry and she knows he needs help. She contacts the only person she knows who misses Severus as much as Harry does, her nephew Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Grief, Character Death (believed to be), Implied Underage, Suicidal Thoughts

Andromeda understands the unbearable pain of losing those who are most precious to you. She knows the incredible weight of grief. The knowledge the world will never quite be the same again. How the sun appears to shine a little less brightly and the wind feels a little bit colder. 

The most cruel thing about war, Andromeda decides, is that victories often don't even feel like victories. She had not felt joy when the final battle had finally ended because her world was still lost. She knows Harry feels the same and that too breaks her heart. 

-

The only joy in Harry's life these days is holding Teddy. Precious Teddy who is unaware of loss and suffering. 

Some days Harry worries the boy might not remember his parents, the way he didn't remember his. He will do everything he can to ensure the boy knows how wonderful his parents were and he knows Andy will too. 

Teddy is the only person in the world who can make Harry smile. Who can make him forget, even if it's just a moment, how the world had burned. For a moment Harry can forget how much was lost in the name of the greater good. 

Sometimes Harry wants to bring Voldemort back from the dead, just so he can kill him again. Other days he wishes that he had died instead. That he had chosen to remain dead. 

The hurt of remembering is too much sometimes. Ignorance, Harry knows, truly can be bliss. He can almost hear Severus tell him to stop saying such nonsensical things. It makes his chest ache. 

Today is one of those days where Harry wishes he was dead. Which happens to be how most of his days pass by. He has buried himself underneath his blankets and refuses to do anything. He does not see the point in continuing to live. Had he not done his part already? Could his suffering not end? 

Harry vaguely hears Andromeda tell him he has a visitor but doesn't believe her. He hasn't seen his friends in 7 months. At first they came by daily but eventually his desire to die, his refusal to make conversation and his general unpleasantness had become too much for them. 

Hermione had told him to contact them when he got his shit together. Harry does not blame her and Ron, they have their own wounds after all. On some level he knows Hermione is right, she tended to be right about things.

The last person he expects to walk in is Draco fucking Malfoy. Although for some reason it is comforting to know he looks as horrible as Harry is sure he does himself. 

He still tells him to bugger off. Malfoy of course refuses. 

-

Asking her nephew to come over is proving to be a good move, Andromeda realises. Harry is the most lively he has been in a very long time and their arguments aren't truly antagonistic. Not, as she had heard, as they once had been. 

She supposes Draco understands Harry or that it is at least a comfort that some things never change. 

For her it's the sun. It reminds her that the world keeps turning, even when it feels like the end of time. The sun doesn't care and it comes up and goes down day after day. The sun does not concern itself with mortals, it just burns. It will keep burning, long after everyone is dead and gone. 

-

“You look absolutely pathetic, Potter, and you smell.” Draco says. 

Harry knows he is right so of course he flips him off. 

“And terribly childish, too.” Draco shakes his head and grins. 

“I am glad my suffering amuses you Malfoy.” Harry grumbles. Draco doesn't seem to be impressed. 

“It doesn't, you wanker.” He replies, “I miss him too, you know? Severus?” 

His friends hadn't understood, not even when they learned how much Severus had sacrificed for the war. How much he had done to protect Harry. They couldn't imagine caring for the greasy git from the dungeons. 

But Severus was so much more than that to Harry and now that he remembered, all he wants is to have him close again. To hear him talk just one more time. To tell him how much he loves him. 

Harry starts crying, “I just want him here with me.” He says and then, “I think you are the only one who understands.” 

“He always kept me safe,” Draco says sadly, “he tried to stop me from taking the dark mark, tried to help me flee but I just wanted to please my father.” 

He shakes his head, “Even after that he still protected me, no matter what it could cost him.” His smile is watery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out she is Tom's daughter, Lily asks for sanctuary for herself and her unborn son. James and Albus have threatened to kill them both and Lily is terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Implied abuse
> 
> James Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Order Bashing, Severus/Tom,

Lily held her baby boy against her chest, rocking him lightly. She didn't want to betray how terrified she was, she knew she had to be strong for Harry. This was their only chance at survival and it was a slim chance. 

She normally wouldn't take a risk as big as this one but she had no other choice. Had she stayed with James, he would definitely have killed her and Harry. She couldn't let him do that to Harry. 

She knocked on the door, trying to ignore how badly her hands were shaking. 

“Lily?” A confused voice said. 

“Sev?” Lily asked and the man nodded. 

He pulled her inside and regarded her carefully. 

“What on earth are you doing here? With a child at that?” He asked, “Is this some plot by the Order, are you using children to do your bidding now.” He sounded angry. 

“I am asking sanctuary. The Order. James and Albus. T-they… they want to have me and my son killed.” Lily looked at the little boy in her arms, “I can't let them take my son.” Her eyes were filled with tears. 

Severus sighed, “Very well, Lily. I hope Marvolo listens before he hexes someone.” He said and shook his head, “Considering this is a war, he doesn't just trust anyone.” 

“All I know is that he has not harmed children,” Lily said, a tear escaping and falling onto Harry's head, “that's all that matters. He can kill me, I just want my son to be safe.” 

She had not noticed a second man join them in the hallway. 

“Severus?” He asked softly, “What's happening? Has there been another raid?” 

Severus shook his head and turned to the man, “This is Lily, Marvolo, and her son. She is seeking sanctuary from the Order. They intend to kill her and the child.” He said sadly. 

Marvolo regarded her, “Alright,” He stated, “I am tired of that old man harming innocents. You can stay, Lily.” He said softly. 

“Thank you,” Lily cried out, “I-I… thank you.” 

“Now let's talk more in the morning,” Marvolo said, “you can take one of the guest rooms and you can put your son in the bedroom of our godson. You must be exhausted.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus obliviated Harry during the war and made him forget their entire relationship. He locked most of the memories away, knowing Harry wasn't skilled enough in mind magic to access them. Severus removed his own memories and gave them to Harry while he was dying. Now Harry remembers and has to deal with losing Severus. Is there a chance for him to regain what he lost?

_ Harry wasn't sure what came over him but there was a part of him that had always longed for Snape. Now that the man was dying he knew this was the only chance he would ever get. He gently pressed their lips together.  _

 

_ “Harry,” Severus gasped out, “I am sorry for everything. I hope you will forgive me one day. Take these memories they will explain everything.” He handed Harry several vials, his hands were trembling. “I never stopped loving you,” He touched Harry's cheek and gave him a pained look.  _

 

_ Before Harry could process what was happening Hermione dragged him away. He barely registered that his face was wet with tears.  _

 

After the war and all of the trials Harry joined Draco on a trip to Romania. He supposed no one suspected Draco Malfoy would fall in love with Charlie Weasley but he had. Now they more or less all lived at the Dragon Sanctuary. 

 

Harry liked it there. It was nice, he was continuously busy and he got to spend time with his friends. Most importantly though, it wasn't Great Britain. There were too many reminders of everything and everyone he had lost there. Too many reminders of Severus. 

 

It was unfair, Harry thought, to regain all his memories of Severus while knowing he died. Sometimes he wondered if living in ignorance would be easier. At least then he didn't know what he was missing. 

 

_ Harry wasn't sure what had changed between them. Suddenly it wasn't hatred that ignited their passion but something else entirely.  _

 

_ Severus pulled of Harry's invisibility cloak the second he closed the door to his chambers and pressed their lips together.  _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules finds Harry on the doorstep (Dumbledore left him on the wrong one) and ends up adopting the little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Child Neglect (Because let's be honest leaving a child on a doorstep is pretty neglectful)
> 
> I imagined Jules to be a complete badass and had plans to pair her with Tonks but never got to writing that far ahead in the story. 
> 
> Deaf!Harry

Jules fumbled around in her backpack to find the keys to her parents’ house. Even though she had inherited it last month after their deaths, she couldn't think of the place as hers. This December was officially the most terrible month in her life. 

She dropped her keys and turned on the flashlight on her phone which she promptly dropped when she saw what was on the doorstep. A fucking baby. What the actual hell? 

She picked the child up, noticed he was already quite cold and quickly opened the door to the house. She turned the heating up and rocked the little one against her body. She used her parents phone to call the hospital. 

 

Two long weeks followed in which the child, who she found out was named Harry, had had to recover from hypothermia. During those weeks she had made the decision to adopt the little boy. Because she had a good job, a decent inheritance from her parents and a house to live in, authorities granted her request despite the fact that she was both young and single. 

If anyone had asked Jules how she pictured her life at 21, it certainly wasn't this. No parents and a son. But she wouldn't change it for the world. Having Harry around brought back the light in her life that she had missed for a long time. 

 

She usually took him to work with her. She worked in a bookshop and the owner was like a grandfather to her. He adored Harry almost as much as her. 

Jules often wondered how anyone could abandon such a sweet little boy. She always told Harry he had been like a Christmas gift to her. He was slowly learning to talk and she could tell he was a clever kid. She always read stories to him and he was very inquisitive. She loved her little pumpkin so much. 

Harry was hard of hearing, doctors suspected it was a result from an untreated ear infection he suffered when Jules found him. But with the help of hearing aids and both of them learning BSL, Harry didn't have a lot of trouble with it. He had also gone to speech therapy and was at the same level of speech as other kids his age. Everything her son did made Jules so incredibly proud. 

 

Harry was turning 4 today, or well it was the birthday Jules had decided on. As she didn't know his actual birthday, she had picked September 7th. The doctors had estimated he must have been born between July and October and this seemed like a good fit for her favourite little lad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes magical paintings/portraits after the war. He doesn't see many people and hides his identity as he wants people to buy his paintings because they are good not because of who he is. When Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass asks him to paint a portrait of her as she is dying, he ends up becoming friends with the Malfoy family and also ends up falling in love with Draco. Neither of Draco and Harry know this is what she wanted. She wants nothing more than Draco and Scorpius (and Harry) to be happy.

In the distance Harry hears church bells chime. He likes them for their predictability. So with a small smile gracing his face, he opens the letter Hermione had forwarded to him. 

_Dear Mr Evans,_

_I have contacted you after seeing several of your paintings. Though relatively new in the field of magic painting, you are highly recommended. As I have the unfortunate issue of an incurable curse that is sure to take my life, I wish to leave my husband and son with a magical portrait._

_Would you be able to aid me in this endeavour?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Astoria Greengrass_

 

Harry remembers Astoria from Hogwarts, though vaguely. He thinks she was a Slytherin, Daphne's younger sister and was one or two years below him. 

He doesn't remember reading anything about her getting married, but then again, he has been pretty much off the grid for years now. He only gets letters from his friends, the extended Weasley family and the occasional letter Hermione forwards to him. Which are mostly related to his paintings, which he signs and sells under the name James Evans. 

He wanted people to buy his paintings because they are good, not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived or the Man-Who-Killed-Voldemort or any other hyphenated names the press had come up with. He wanted to just be Harry and in order to do so he uses a different name. It's been working out so far. 

He pens a reply and sends it to Hermione to forward it again. He paid his best friend handsomely to take care of all his business. He has very little interest or knowledge regarding it and Hermione was a pro. The only thing he has to decide is which jobs to take and which works of art he wishes to sell. It all works out perfectly.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily found out she was adopted in her third year and she and Severus tried to figure out if she was related to any known wizarding families. They had a hard time accessing information (Dumbledore hid a lot of books) and stopped the project. Lily forgave Severus for calling her a mudblood immediately but found out later that they both kept getting memory charmed. James used a love potion on Lily and got her pregnant. She believed he loved her for a long time. During her pregnancy she started looking up her family again and found out Voldemort is her father. She accidentally tells James a few months after Harry is born and James and Dumbledore plot to kill Lily. She finds out and asks for sanctuary with Voldemort and Severus who are now a couple. Voldemort finds out Lily is his daughter, the daughter he believed had been killed which caused him to lose his mind. Lily raises Harry together with Voldemort and Severus. Severus and Voldemort blood adopt Harry to keep him better protected. Severus also blood adopts Lily after she allows James and Dumbledore to think they successfully killed her. Together they start to fight back in very slytherin ways.   
Harry's name is changed into Hadrian Marvolo Severus Duane Gaunt-Peverell-Prince,   
Lily changes her name too. It is Duana Tomine Morgan Gaunt-Peverell-Prince. The name is what Voldemort and Lily's mother originally called her. Lily was kidnapped and placed in an orphanage where she was adopted by the Evans’s. Severus doesn't become a professor until Harry's fifth year, Slughorn retires is Harry's fourth year. Severus also becomes head of Slytherin. Lucius and the board of governors ensure this happens. Lucius is the DADA teacher in Harry’s fifth year. James is killed during Harry’s fourth year by an unknown death eater. Harry gets added to the triwizard tournament, lily stops it from happening as she and Voldemort had Harry sign a contract that he wouldn't join. Lily demands the paper with his name gets tested and it shows that Moody wrote the paper. Dumbledore wanted to prove that Harry was voldemort's child. He gets put on probation. Harry claims the Potter lordship after James's death. He can do this without causing suspicion because he is also Heir Peverell. Lily also changed his birthday so no one but Voldemort's very inner circle knows he is James’s son.   
Severus and Voldemort also use Gaunt-Peverell-Prince as their last name. Voldemort goes by Marvolo. He and Severus are mates. Narcissa and Lily are mates and Bill, Lucius and Harry are mates. Lucius and Draco are Longma (Dragon scaled winged horse), Narcissa and Bellatrix are Nachtkrapp (Night Raven), Draco is also part Nachtkrapp  
Marvolo, Hadrian and Duana are Vǎrkolak (Undead Vampire Werewolf)  
Severus is human (for now)  
Bill is/gets turned into a werewolf by Greyback


	14. Friends Don’t (But We Do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Friends Don't by Maddie & Tae
> 
> Could also be TMI but I pictured the characters like they are in the TV show.

**Fandom(s):** Shadowhunters (TV)

**Pairing(s)** : Magnus/Alec, Clary/Isabelle, Maia/Simon

**Characters:** Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Jace Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Caterina Loss, Ragnor Fell, 

**Tags:** Lesbian!Clary, Bisexual!Izzy, Friends to lovers, Mundane!au

**Summary:** Magnus keeps dating hopeless people, Alec keeps picking up the pieces even though he is in love with Magnus. Eventually someone tells Magnus they are breaking up with him because they can’t compete with Alec. 

Meanwhile Clary and Izzy try to figure out if they are friends or something more. 


	15. Forgetting is So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from this quote: “Love is so short, forgetting is so long.” - Pablo Neruda. Severus/Harry, undecided if Severus actually died or not. As Severus's name isn't mentioned it could also be adapted to another character/ship. 
> 
> Post-war fic, so warning for trauma and grief. Healer!Harry

New Years’ Eve was a busy night at St. Mungo’s emergency room without fail. There was a vast array of things that required treatment, ranging from lost limbs due to misfired muggle fireworks to drunken apparition problems to a particularly unlucky fellow whose aunt miscast a confetti spell which had resulted in tiny flakes of confetti shooting out of the various holes of his body. New Years’ Eve at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was most certainly anything but dull. 

Harry Potter, known as the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort and various other hyphenated names that he did not care for, was one of the dedicated healers working at the emergency room that night. He had once believed he would become an auror but after the war realised he didn’t want to chase the bad guys anymore, he preferred to undo the damage they and others did. For people could also grievously harm themselves, intended or not. Likewise they could damage others without having any ill intent. 

So Harry had decided to study to become a healer and was now in the second year of his apprenticeship. Being an apprentice always meant working the Holiday shifts but Harry did not mind this. It probably spoke volumes about his love life that he would much rather spend the night with people who were missing fingers and/or vomiting than with Ginny. 

He did not know when he stopped loving her that way or perhaps, he considered, he had never loved her like that at all. He had loved Ginny, or tried to, because it made sense. Because it was what everyone expected. Because the one his heart belonged to was lost. All of his reasons were terrible and terribly unfair towards Ginny. She deserved better. So much better. 

It definitely wasn’t Ginny who Harry was thinking of when the clock struck twelve and more fireworks went off to indicate it was now 2001. No his mind was thinking of someone else entirely and the kiss they had shared before the Final Battle. It still hurt to even think of his name. 

 

He made a resolution. Not something he usually did but he needed the push this year. He would start be authentic, to be himself and the first thing he would need to do was break up with the girl he did not love no matter how angry or confused it would make people. 

He would leave the flat they shared, Andromeda had said he could always move back into Grimmauld Place with her and he would take her up on her offer. He would end things, pack his bags and start over. A new path on which he would no longer be defined by hyphenated names. He knew he needed to do this or lose himself completely to the many scars the war had left him with. 

 

Each night he had the most terrifying nightmares. Being shoved into the cupboard at the Dursleys. The world around him burning, the battlefield and people dying. He was dying. Every night he died again and again and some nights he wished it was true. If he died this time around he would not return, he did not want to cope with the dread that came with living. 

Occasionally he saw the image of him kissing his love and his love dying too. How he had bled out on the floor and whispered that Harry needed to kill Voldemort. That he needed to finish this damn war. 

The need to avenge his lover was the only reason why Harry found the strength needed to kill Voldemort. It was that moment he knew he could not pity the boy Tom Riddle had once been because he was no longer that boy. He had become a ruthless and insane killer, who needed to be stopped. 

His love and the fact that murdering someone horrified Harry was his power. The power the Dark Lord knows not. Harry hated that he had to kill, after all every single one of them was still a person, the Dark Lord seemed to enjoy killing and torturing. It was what made him so terrible. 

Sometimes Harry wondered what would have happened if Tom Riddle had grown up with a loving family. Would he have been a nice and bright man? A teacher at Hogwarts maybe? Would he have a family of his own?

He knew it was pointless to dwell on it, that it would not change their history. Still, it was tempting to go down that road and imagine everything that would be different. His parents would be alive, his love would be alive, Sirius would be alive. Every single person who had died because of this fucking war would be alive or at least wouldn’t have been killed because of some madman and his goddamn horcruxes. 

Had this war not happened Harry wouldn’t flinch every time he heard a noise that was too loud or anytime someone touched him. He would not wake up screaming at night because he mind was a little too keen of reminding him of his trauma. He would not panic randomly and feel the need to hurt himself. He would not feel the need to drown his sorrows in firewhiskey. He would not be scared of small spaces and the bright green colours that reminded him of the killing curse. He would not be absolutely terrified of having wands pointed at him directly. 

He would remember to eat regularly and love would not confuse him so much. He would be able to sleep more than two hours a night. He would not have to pretend to be a functioning human being when all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. He would be surrounded by everyone he had lost. He would not feel so lonely. 

 

When Harry arrived at Andromeda’s house with two small plastic bags with his belongings, and wasn’t it sad that that was all that he owned, she was absolutely brilliant. She didn’t ask too many questions, just hugged him and made him a cup of tea. Harry thought she might have seen this coming but she said nothing about it. She was just there to comfort him. She did not yell or scold or act confused. She just made him tea, listened and told him how Teddy was doing. 

When Harry asked if he could stay for a while, Andromeda just smiled and said his room would always be his for as long as he wished to stay, as long as he did his laundry. Harry could deal with laundry, he figured, if it meant being at the only place in the world that felt safe. It wasn’t like he owned that much clothing anyways. 

 

Harry still looked for him among his patients, a faint hope that he desperately tried to keep alive. He had watched him die. He had watched him bleed out and watched the destruction the venom did to his body. He still wanted to have that shimmer of hope, so he looked. Maybe one day all of it will have been a dream and Harry can hold Severus again. It was the only thing he longed for. 

 

Harry was in the middle of changing Teddy when Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the floo, still arguing. He hadn’t seen much of them lately, they had their own troubles and horrors to cope with. Their own copious fights and tense nights. 

He suspected their visit had more to do with him breaking up with Ginny than anything else, though. He supposed he should have called them but it had slipped his mind. He still considered them his friends, he always would but he knew all of them had changed. Of course they had, after everything that happened. They were growing older and with age came change and hopefully some wisdom too. 

Hermione put her hands on her hips, her preferred lecture mode, and let out a deep sigh. Ron looked angry but had become silent, too silent. Both of them stared at Harry. He fucking hated it when people stared at him.


End file.
